JOKE
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Cuando eres objeto de nadie ¿Realmente crees algún día eso pueda cambiar? Si lo haces, que ingenuo... Si por el contrario no.... Disfruta del placer de sentirte aplastado. Tan simple, tan complicado. ¿Qué realmente esta mal del asunto? [Hiei] Kurama


**Joke**

Viento.

Cualquier mínimo movimiento hablando de aquella humillación.

Lo rápido que se ocultó el sol, avergonzado de su patética actitud.

¿Incluso su cuerpo que insistía en temblar y recordarle aquel mal?

Al diablo con todos aquellos mínimos detalles, el peor recriminando era él mismo. Metido en aquel insano interior en su mente, un cavernoso y generalmente abandonado lugar. Cerca de aquel donde hacía un tiempo imponente se alzaba una fortaleza de orgullo, y hoy… Había sido completamente destruida.

Aquella nación en su interior…. Era simplemente un caos.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica, castigándose mas.

'_Como si hubiere sido dueño de mi alguna vez…'_

Y si, ciertamente, tenía toda la razón.

Siempre fue hijo de nadie. Amigo de nadie.

Deseo de nadie.

Él nunca fue de nadie, ni de él mismo. Resultaba simple, hasta gracioso, si algún día en que lo analizare se encontrara de humor….

Por que él no era nada.

Aún así, dueño de nada y objeto de nadie…. Pudo hacerse alguna idea de completa independencia. Frialdad que él no podía sentir.

Hiei comenzó a sentir orgullo de aquella situación.

Porque nadie podía herirlo, ni abandonarlo. Romperlo, mancharlo.

No era nadie, por tanto, nada lo cual palpar. Sin contacto ni daño, ni alegría, ni dolor o placer.

¿Replantearse de nuevo aquella maraña psicológica y técnica que le enorgullecía en el pasado? ¿Con que fin? No era simplemente reestructurarse todo…

No, esta vez no sería tan simple como eso…

Porque no había sido abatido, o confundido enormemente. No había dudado y creado una afición implacable y enfermiza.

Tampoco había sido traicionado, o golpeado con planteamientos íntegros y ajenos a su filosofía que fueren dignos de sacudir sus cimientos.

Completamente superado en batalla y herido de gravedad.

Nada...

Cualquier pena, acontecimiento estúpido pero poderoso… era nada a comparación de … esta nueva especie de mal…

"_Olvídalo…"_

Un consejo estúpido.

¿De verdad era tan cínico con él mismo como para creer o siquiera recomendar que podía olvidarse de ésta burla?

Una sonrisa imposible de analizar, adornando el salto seco que había dado hasta la copa de un árbol muerto y seco.

¡Que oportuno!

Era justo como sentía todo él.

Ningún deseo por descansar pudo recomendarle acomodarse en esta rama gruesa. Mas bien era este insistente pensamiento, aquel insano deseo…. Recordar aquella humillación. Merecía cada momento que ese recuerdo arrastraba, acreedor de este dolor entre sus brazos… y el desesperante vacío que de nuevo reinaba entre ellos.

Brazos recubiertos de ropaje negro, simplones… fácilmente los de un cadáver, rodaron su cuerpo y descansaron sus manos pálidas en su espalda ¿Abrazarse a él mismo? ¿Qué acción estúpida era esa? Porque él no era a quien extrañaba…

Manos que se apartaban de su cuerpo, aliento que se esfumaba con solo recordar su nombre.

Kurama.

Aún era de él… y aunque crudo sea, Kurama no lo veía ya así. Sonrió, de aquel mismo modo que solo era para ese zorro bastardo.

Nadie lo miraría de nuevo. El rostro medio elevado, queriendo ser visto y no. Y esos ojos rojos brillar sin hacerlo. El como transformaba ese rostro duro esa simple mueca, labios colocados naturalmente, para que su sonrisa prácticamente no existiera salvo por el levísimo bizqueo de los ojos que proporcionaban la curiosa ilusión de una sonrisa.

El tiempo congelado, hubiera deseado poder hacerlo.

Nunca encontrar el fin de esa broma absurda titulada maquiavélicamente 'amor'

Comenzó entonces ese infierno en su interior… Que golpeaba su pecho, que recriminaba el estar abandonado…. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Nada… simplemente aplacarse al dolor. Y ahogarse a falta de aire, y pretender estar con vida. Fingir que nunca necesito del kitsune aquel.

Suponer que abandonado no fue.

¡Que simple! Alguna mala imitación de rezo escrutaba desde el fondo de su pecho, queriendo salir de su blasfema boca.

"_Permitirte saber todo lo que me importa…"_

Pausada respiración, hacerlo lento, lastimarse más y quizá podría reír

"… _Simplemente estaría mal… Robarme la idea que había dejado ahí…"_

De golpe una mirada fría. Muerta. Corroída en soledad.

"… _Soy fuerte, mas fuerte que tu…"_

Puños cerrados, sin el teatro de sangre entre ellas ¿por qué? Ya no le restaba mas

"…_Y aunque fui tu juguete y del destino mismo…"_

Enfermizo…. Simplemente deprimente y patético.

"… _¡VOY A DISFRUTARLO DE LA MANERA EN QU E NADI E MAS LO PODRÍA HACER, MALDITO ZORRO! …" _

Porque él…

"…_Porque Yo… ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI, ESCORÍA MALDITA Y BENDITA!..." _

Eco potente, poderoso, podría ser aterrador si no viniere de labios propios de un cadáver. Y no hablaren de algo tan miserable como amor no correspondido.

Un segundo hecho después de escupir el alma por medio de gritos absurdos. Tomando aire agitadamente, Hiei, bastardo de primera categoría, pudo reír real.

" _Y tu jamás lo sabrás… Ignorante…" _

Placentero ¿verdad? Hn… De alguna manera enferma, si, lo era… y mucho.

Porque negarle el placer a Kurama, del hacer una estimación de **Que tanto** y **En que formas** había dañado a Hiei, resultaba endemoniadamente consolador.

Había sido utilizado, si, engañado ¡claro!

Y de alguna sucia manera….

"_Lo disfruto"_

Bendito el segundo en que se encontró con el zorro en el que no se puede confiar. Igual el instante donde se dejó seducir de un demonio así. Cada momento que pasó con el y rodeado de él. Incluso el tiempo en que el Zorro vestido de humano, decidió dejarlo atrás.

¿Culparlo? Hn…. No, esto se encontraba entre sus estimaciones, después de todo… Hiei estúpido nunca fue.

Nadie lo amo. Nadie lo amaba. Y ciertamente nadie jamás lo haría.

Con todo eso en mente, agradecía desde el fondo de su ser esta broma, tremenda burla.

Porque si el destino y el kitsune mismo debían jugar miserablemente con el luego de mostrarle el paraíso solo real en el cuerpo de Kurama…. Bendita sea la idea aquella.

Rió de nuevo, apretando los labios al final.

Justo como sonaba. Agradecía haber sido mutilado. Despojado de su orgullo y enferma integridad que tanto tiempo le había tardado hacer.

Porque si solo de esa manera iba a concretar en algún momento contacto con el kitsune aquel…

Permitiría ser su juguete una y mil veces mas.

Justo como ayer….

Objeto de nadie, amigo y amante de nada….

Que placer es reír de uno mismo.

…:::-- ++++++++:::…

_Ku ku ku…. Supuesta risa Justo exacto como siento el amor. Se…. Mas cosas que reflejan mi enfermedad, pobre Hiei… lamento usar tu nombre. Lo siento, Kurama… me rekuerdas mucho a … Hn… y de ahí viene el escrito._

_Es todo tan gracioso… que me da risa de verdad. Quieres decir algo, pero no puedes. En fin… Fanfic hecho en una tarde de jueves, 5 de abril. Ayer… fue 4… Cumple de Kurapica. Y…_

_Tsk…_

_Escucho esa canción **'Ohayou'** Y '**Mashou no Tenshi'** Igual TESOGARE de Hiei… _

_Se…. Bastardo soy. Si te odio simplemente te lo digo, si te amo pude k jamás lo sepas. _

_Soy una caja que no se pude abrir. _

_En fin._

_Se….. disfruté escribiendo. Aunque dudo que alguna persona pueda… encontrarlo interesante. _

_Planteo una burla, planteo el placer de sentirla quemar la piel._

_**Hikari Zaoldyeck.**_


End file.
